Grove Lane
by Kylie3
Summary: What happens when a simple walk turns into drama?


**_Hey Everyone, Wrote yet another story. Please review and I will updated ASAP. Thanks a bunch Nikki :)  
  
Grove Lane  
  
By: Nicole  
  
I never thought something so simple could cause so much drama. I had walked down this street so many times. The street had always been a escape for me, when life wasn't going the way I wanted it to.   
  
Whenever things go stressful I knew, I could always walk down that street and some of the stress would be gone. As long as I could remember, I always went for walks to get things off my mind. Walks always seemed to calm me and clear my head.   
  
This street called Grove Lane was always my one escape. The street was very peaceful and hardy anyone ever went down it. You could hear the birds and bugs playing their melody.   
  
Though the years I usually went for a walk every night, even if I wasn't stressed. It was great exercise and the neighborhood where I lived was very private. You knew most of the people on the block and you occasional stopped and said your hello's.   
  
Most of the people on my street were CEO's like myself from the top companies around the world. Vince never really interacted with the neighbors, to be honest he's never really been one to socialize. When he comes home from the road, he's usually really tired.   
  
When Vince was home, he would usually walk with me. But this night was different. I knew that this night would call for me going to my favorite getaway. I knew, soon after he walked though the door that day, something was wrong. He seemed unusually irritable and angry.  
  
I had no idea why, he loved the fact of being able to come home. To this day, I don't know how he goes on the road all the time. I need to be able to come home. I hate having to stay in hotels. And lets not forget my fear of flying.   
  
Vince walked in the door with this look of disgusted. I knew right away something happened on the road and it would be a long night. I looked at him and smiled like I always did. "Hey, honey, how was your trip?" He just looked at me and didn't say a word. I looked at him with a confused face. I thought maybe, he didn't hear me so I repeated what I said. "Vince, how was your trip?"   
  
He had a coat on and slowly removed it. "Okay, look I'm real tired, I'm going to bed". Once again I found this unusual. Vince usually would sit down have dinner and talk with me. I nodded my head, "Okay, well if you need to talk or anything just give me a yell". Vince put his head down and went up the stairs.   
  
I heard the door upstairs close and I started to wonder what was wrong. I sat on the couch and flicked the channels. I wasn't really watching the TV. I kept thinking about what was wrong with Vince. He was never like this, I had never seen him like this.   
  
I must have dozed off or something because I heard the creaking of the stairs. I looked behind me dazed from sleeping and I saw Vince standing in the kitchen. He looked to be thinking. I had to say something, I couldn't take it anymore.   
  
I walked in the kitchen and his back was to me. I placed my hand on his shoulder and he jumped. "Oh sorry Vince, did I scare you?" "No, I just didn't know you were there". How long have you been standing there? "Oh not long, I must have dosed off." "Ya, I noticed you were sleeping when I walked by". "Did you have to tell me something?"   
  
"Actually, yes but I was just so stressed about it". "Well, honey no matter what it is you can tell me". "Linda, as you know business hasn't been the greatest". Well today I had to let another five wrestlers go. "Jesus, Vince, how long is this going to happen for". What are we going to be left with a roster of two. You being the main person and Paul. I had to tell him something, it had been on my mind. I was so sick of just taking the backseat, when it came to wrestlers.   
  
We were dealing with people's lives here. You know these employees we have are people too. They have mouths to feed and families to support. It really bothered when we had to fire one person never mind five. I knew ratings were bad and tickets sales were bad. But did things get so bad where we had to fire five wrestlers in one day.   
  
"What's that supposed to mean, Linda?" "Well, Vince, maybe if Raw didn't consensus of one full hour of Triple H running his mouth things would be better". You cant have one hour of just one wrestler and then I'm sorry the next half in hour is you talking away. Vince, don't take this the wrong way I love to see you on TV but you need to put more wrestling on. Fans don't want talking, they want to see a good match. Because that's why its called Wrestling.   
  
Vince couldn't believe what Linda was saying. Didn't she know he was trying his best. He was trying everything he could to put this company back on track.   
  
"Jesus, Linda don't you know I'm trying my best here". You think, I really want to go tell five people there going to lose their job. Their losing their passion, something they love to do. Every time I let someone go, I think about if I had to leave. What would I do if we lost this company? That's why I get worried sick. What would we do Linda, if we lost everything? God, we worked so damn hard for this. Do you really want to go back to North Carolina again?   
  
You want to go back to are double wide? Oh that's right are trailer wasn't even a double wide. I don't want to go back there and I don't think you want to either. Lin, you want to lose this house? No more gated community for you.   
  
"Vince, are you ashamed that we once live in a trailer?" And how dare you stand here making fun of are home state. Just because you don't like North Carolina doesn't mean you can stand here making fun of it. Yes, I wouldn't want to leave Greenwich but if I had to I would. So, don't stand her making me see like some snobbish bitch. And if we did lose everything, who says we had to go back to North Carolina?   
  
You know what your getting me so mad I'm going for a walk. "Oh God, here we go". Is that how it is Linda, like always you just walk away from your problems? "Vince, I'm not walking away from anything, I'm so annoyed with you right now". Why do you have to act like such in asshole sometimes? "Oh really huh, now I'm an asshole?" "I said your acting like one, get it right".   
  
"I will be walking see you in a bit". Linda walked out the door and slammed it. Today was going pretty good before Vince came home. She went down her steps and started on her oh so familiar walk. It was about 6:30 and the sun was still shining, oh so bright.  
  
Vince sat in the house feeling guilty, what else was knew? When they fought, he always said something bad, making him feel guilty. He sat on the couch feeling exhausted from the long plane ride._**


End file.
